joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Tails Doll (Truly Downplayed)
Summary Tails Doll is the weakest being in this wiki this is the weakest of all of fiction and I don't know how much Downplay is this, people keep taking this meme way too serious he is this downplayed He does not deserve to have his own article Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C at his best, 10-C, Shit Tier, Always Lose Name: Tails Doll, Fails Doll Origin: Cure for Tails Doll phobia Age: Below Age Gender: I don't know Classification: Too weak for Classification Powers and Abilities: 'Flight, Can eat souls, Can shoot red lasers via gem, Jumpscaring, Teleportation, Creepy Voice, Failing (At his 9-C and 10-C stat) Nothing (at his shit tier stat, he is powerless) Dying (He dies when he enters a fight at his always lose stat) '''Attack Potency: Street Level '''at his best (Can kill human beings) '''Below Average Level '(People say that he's just a doll) 'Shit Level '(He gets curbstomped by a FNAF character) 'Always Lose '(Dies before this page was made) 'Speed: FTL '''at his fastest '| Below Average | Below Speed | Too weak for Speed Lifting Strength: Class G '''at his best | '''Below Average | Shit Level | Too weak for lifting strength Striking Strength: Street Class '''at his best | Below Average Class | Shit Class | Same as AP''' Durability: Street Level '''at his best | '''Below Average Level | Shit Level | Too weak for durability Stamina: Infinite 'at his best '| Below Unfit | Shit level | Too weak for stamina Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range | Shit Level | Too weak for range Standard Equipment: '''Knives, his gem, possibly that's it '''Intelligence: Above Average '''at his smartest | '''Below Average | Dumbass | Too weak for Intelligence Weaknesses: Getting his gem cut off | Possibly Everything | Below the concept of Weaknesses Gallery ' Laughing+luigi 10c51d 4696394.gif|Luigi (Screwattack) laughing how weak he really is FANMADE Rainbow Dash laughing GIF.gif|Even Rainbow Dash (Downplayed) laughs at his weakness Laughing Sheep.jpg|Sheep Queen laughing how weak Tails Doll really is Jason voorhees.jpg|Jason didn't even exist NEXT TIME YOU INVITE PAM.PNG|Him fighting The Final Pam is a mismatch Air-quality-cumulus-in-blue-sky-980x600.jpg|He died after breathing in air Bird.jpg|Even this bird can kill him ' Others Noteable Victories: Human beings I guess The Truly Undeniably Weakest Below All Noteable Losses: Sonic the hedgehog Foxy Everyone's OCs The MLG team Black Wet Paper A fart His own shadow Logan Paul Justin Bieber Nothing (Even nothing can beat him) Everyone here and here Characters from fanbases such as FNAF, Undertale, Horror Movies, BATIM, Mario, MLP, DBZ, Pokemon, etc when it comes to VS debating All Haters Every User on this site Russian Naruto (Because he made this page) Your Mom All profiles here Inconclusive Matches: Miles Tails Prower (Downplayed and Lowballed) (Sonic the Hedgehog) Tails' profile Sonic.EXE Category:Russian Naruto's Profiles Category:W.I.P Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Downplay Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Weaklings Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 9-C Category:Tier 10 Category:Shit Tier Category:Below Tiers Category:Below Shit Tier Category:Downplayed Category:WEAK WEAK WEAK Category:Stupid Users Category:Tails Category:The Worst Character On This Wiki Category:Most downplayed character in all of wikia Category:So weak that Doug Dimmadome wouldn't own him Category:Vegeta solos Category:Chara solos Category:Makes Garbage Tier look like Beyond 0 Category:Makes Shit Tier look like the Strongest Character in the Wiki Category:Below Garbage Category:Makes Sans (Downplayed) look like HOSTLESS Category:Makes Asriel Dreemurr look like Logan Paul Category:Makes Pennywise look like Shaggy Category:Weaker than anyone Category:Weaker than Goku Category:Weaker than Chara Category:Weaker than Dio Category:Too weak for even omniscients to describe or laugh at Category:Fuck Characters Category:Too weak to be Characters Category:Makes Black look like a spectral destroyer Category:Russian Naruto and DBZyesMLPno ABL both worked on this Category:Weakest of the weak Category:Below the weakest weak Category:Loser Category:Stronger than the truly undeniably weakest below all Category:TJBWLA members